


[comic] Anger Management

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, eclectic stucky, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: You know that thing where Steve deals with problems by punching.  Yeah.





	[comic] Anger Management

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180368351868/potofsoup-was-in-a-bad-mood-this-morning-so)


End file.
